It's Worth It
by Unstoppable Angel
Summary: The One Shot Closer for Christin Solomon! Is the danger really worth it when our favorite spy has something more to come home to besides her father? Do spies have a normal life some times, and is it worth it to lose it?


It's Worth It

The One-Shot Closer for Christin Solomon

Xander's POV

"_Daddy, when is mommy going to be home?" His sister whined to their father as they sat on their knees on the couch, looking through the window, waiting for headlights that would hopefully be linked to their mother. _

_ "She will be here right on time sweetie, don't worry about it too much," Their dad reassured her for the fifteenth time. She huffed and crossed her arms to lean more comfortably on the couch. Mom promised she would be home by 8:30 and no later because 9 o clock was their bedtime. He started to lean on the couch like his sister soon after. Mom always came home on time, not a moment too soon and not a moment later. But sometimes promises can be broken. It was still 8:05, so he stood up to go explore some pictures from the photo albums. His little twin sister soon followed suit since she had become restless as well. He picked out one that was labeled, Babies, though he never admitted it, this one was his favorite. He sat down on his favorite recliner and his sister curled up next to him, nestling her way into his side to see better, even though they both enjoyed the others warmth and reassurance their presence brought. _

_ "Mama looks tired in that one," Xandra observed like she always did. He nodded in agreement; mom didn't look much different in the picture. She had been twenty one when she had them. But yet she didn't have any aging lines. _

_ "That's because your brother gave her a heck of a time when she was in labor with him," Dad muttered and Xandra laughed, but snuggled closer to show her over all affection for her big brother. They looked through some more pictures until the garage door made a smooth opening sound. _

_ "Mommy!" Screamed Xandra's eight year old voice as she raced to hug their mother first, by the time Xander and his dad had gotten to the garage, mom had Xandra in a tight embrace, leaning against the hood of her Aston Martin V14 Vantage. Xandra was put down and Xander couldn't help but run to his mother to wrap his arms around her waste. She rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. He unwound his arms and urged Xandra back into the house, trying to spare her from all the kissing because dad was inching his way forward to mom, trying to give them time to escape. _

_ "Eeeewwwwww," Both of them chorused as they ran upstairs. _

Christin's POV

Xander and Xandra were playing eye spy as I gave them things to look for. I'm pretty sure that normal kids looked for a car or a tree, my children looked for shoe brands and a certain person's stride. James was quiet like usual.

"Mmmmooommmmmyyyyyy, I have to go to the restroom!" Xandra whined. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her.

"I told you to go at the house before we left for Papa's and Nina's," The names my parents had chosen to be called by their grandchildren, since Grandpa Joe made my dad feel too old, or at least that was the cover story. I had a feeling my mom really was the invisible driving force when we had that conversation.

"I didn't have to go then," She muttered. I sighed and gave James my best Bambi eyes. He chuckled and pulled into a Wendy's.

"Xander, go with your sister," James told our oldest. He sighed dramatically to show his displeasure but hopped out of the SUV anyway. We waited till they were safely inside the Wendy's before I scooted over to the middle seat, James' lips crashing down on mine a moment later. I wrapped my hand around his neck, trying to get as close as I could to him.

"That last mission was way too close Christin," He murmured as we pulled back a little, yet his lips moved against mine as he spoke. I shrugged and went up for another kiss before his hands wrapped around my face and gently drew me away.

"Christin, look at me," I took a deep breath and trailed his cheek bone with my finger lightly.

"I am James, trust me I am," I whispered, tracing his perfect features.

"We have children now. Is being a spy worth so much?" He asked quietly. I was about to answer when Xander and Xandra raced out of the Wendy's, flying into their seats.

"All done," My daughter chirped. I laughed perfectly and eased back into my own seat. Sometimes I felt like I was living in front of a camera, smiling like everything was fine, making the world seem perfect for my audience of two. The drive was followed by more Eye Spy and talking about what games they could play since Rosie's two nine year old twins, Devin and Devon, Devin being the boy who was the younger twin, and Devon being the fiery version of Rosie at nine years old, would be visiting my parents. Johnny would be there with Grant but Rosie wouldn't be there until later. I glanced in the mirror to see Xandra sticking her tongue out at Xander. We pulled up to the mansion that I used to call home until I got married to James when I was twenty. My mom came out to greet my kids. Xandra enthusiastically ran to hug her while Xander took his sweet time. My father came from the garage and I found myself running to him. He hugged me tightly because sometimes it takes a father's love to erase the pain of a mission.

"Daddy," My voice cracked a little. He wrapped an arm around me and led me in to the garage where my children and husband couldn't see.

"It was a risk he was willing to take," My dad reassured as I leaned against mom's Porsche.

"No, I should've stayed. I should've . . . done . . . something," I struggled not to cry. He came over and gave me a hug that made me want to cry but I held back my tears.

"You did what you could, and honestly, I'd rather have you come back to your family," He kissed my forehead. I put on my half smile and we entered the kitchen through the garage door.

"Hi Aunt Christin," Devin greeted. I smiled, and went to stand beside James.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I asked and Devon came into the room, dragging her brother outside to play whatever she wanted him to.

"Devon, your brother has the choice to play or not," Johnny told his daughter, she turned around and smiled angelically and innocently asked Devin if he would play, he accepted.

"You learn way too much from your mother," He grumbled and everyone burst out laughing. The rest of the hour we caught up. Grant was going on a mission with Rosie in a few weeks. Then I heard the screech of tires against gravel road and knew Rosie was here. I volunteered to go get the door. As I opened it, the sight surprised me extremely. Rosie was covered in bust and blood, her car was covered in dust.

"What the . . ." I couldn't even finish because she covered her hand over my mouth.

"I need a shower and a pair of clean clothes, now, please, whatever," Glancing to make sure no one was watching us, we sprinted to my old room where I kept an extra wardrobe, and luckily Rosie and I wore the same size. She showered in five minutes, but came out a different person in a traditional black tank top and dark wash jeans with some black flip flops.

"Thanks Christin," She told me as we started down stairs. I knew not to ask her why she had been covered in blood or dust. If Rosie chose to tell me, that was her choice.

"Mama!" Devin yelled as he spotted Rosie while sipping from a juice box. She opened up her arms and he ran into them.

"Momma's boy," Devon coughed as she approached her mother with more dignity.

"There is no shame in that is there Devin?" Devin shook his head and stuck his tongue out at his older sister.

"You're just lucky mom is here to protect you," She growled as she gave Rosie a quick hug and then sprinted to the backyard again.

"Mama, you're not allowed to leave, because Devon will surely kill me," He stated in his Southern accent. Rosie laughed and kissed his cheek before setting him down to continue playing with his cousins and sister. Devin smiled and ran after them as they started a game of tag.

"Has there been any news?" She asked, still gazing at her children. I shook my head and she gave me an apologetic glance. We settled down in the living room and turned on the Sunday football game between the Packers and the Raiders. Johnny gave a low whistle as the Packers got an easy interception off the Raiders.

"Men and their football, I swear it's a love affair," My mom said laughingly and we joined in as the guys, even my dad, became more entranced in the easily won game. The kids came in, groaning how hungry they were, swearing up and down they had earned their fair share of Macaroni and Cheese. We laughed and got to work on lunch, once in a while you would hear a booming hurrah from the living room, and Xandra would ask why they were so loud. Finally the Mac and Cheese was done and we entered the living room right when the door bell rang. My mother opened it to reveal the Director of the CIA.

"I have some news on your brother," He said directly to me and threw me a file from a crossed the room.

"The only person that can save him is you Christin, but I recommend you take Mrs. Blackthorne with you, you might need the help," He informed before leaving in a fancy limo. I blinked and looked down at the file that lay in my hands. The file that would lead to my brother, to my Chris.

"The question is, is it worth it to you to risk your life?" My James asked. Xandra came into the room and ran into my arms.

"Mommy, do you have to go?" She asked in a huff before tucking her head in between my neck and shoulder. I looked directly at James, "It's Worth It."

**A/N: And that my loyal readers is the closing one shot for Christin Solomon. Please tell me what you thought about it aka reviewing! Peace out.**


End file.
